<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only You And Me by intergalxtic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279946">Only You And Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic'>intergalxtic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Selection of Hatchetober Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Existentialism, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Nightmare Time Spoilers, Recreational Drug Use, but only slighty, other Hatchetfield references, the spoilers are only slight but be careful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul: of Roman origin, meaning “small” or “humble”</p>
<p>Emma: of  German origin, meaning “universe” or “whole”<br/> <br/>Emma gets high and talks about the universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using Hatchetober prompt 30: Good Ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Selection of Hatchetober Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only You And Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Paul: of Roman origin, meaning “small” or “humble”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Emma: of  German origin, meaning “universe” or “whole”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paul, do you think there are alternate dimensions? Or universes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma is laying on the couch, gazing into the ceiling. Paul had only gotten home from work a few moments ago, the first thing he noticed was the distinct weed smell wafting from her direction, his nose scrunched. He grins as he puts his bag down, then strolls over to sit down next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” He replies. High Emma means deep Emma, he wonders what she’s on about this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they are probably like, completely different to the one we’re in now.” Emma’s voice is hoarse and breathy. She seems distant, almost in another world. All of a sudden she shoots upright, a small smile growing. “I bet there is one where singing aliens invade, and make the world a fucking musical. And you have to sing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew. I bet there is one where capitalism and shopper mania is the cause of an eldritch worshipping cult,” Paul says, thinking of the most ridiculous thing he could. Emma snorts loudly, doubling over with her arms crossed against her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about…” She turns to face him. “One where I’m actually a robot and you’re a clone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you are really high.” He laughs, going to stand, but Emma pulls him back down. She wraps her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. She does this when she’s feeling particularly mushy, more frequently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out of all of them, I’m glad I’m in this one with you.” She whispers. Paul slips her arms tighter around her waist. His head leans on hers, warmth spreading through his chest, in spite of the cold temperature outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words mean a lot more to him than she realises, he notices. Every laugh, snort, one-liner or silly insult he cherishes. Their little trail-treks and date planning phone calls when they are supposed to be at work. Getting drunk at bars and walking the five blocks home, holding hands as they sway side to side. Yelling at movie characters when they fuck everything up. Each vent, rant and argument gets sorted out, their voices rarely remain raised for longer than a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way her brown eyes glistened in the sunlight, how soft her lips are against his. How easy it is to run his hands through her hair. The way she didn’t spit in his coffee (anymore). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when Emma said that they “hadn’t put a label on it yet”, he had been patient. Did it hurt? A little, but nothing could tarnish his fondness for her. It still can’t. It may have taken a while for her to call him her boyfriend, and longer for her to say “I love you”, she didn’t have to say it. He would love her anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m glad too.” He mumbles, and she snuggles closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only you and me.” Emma says. “In every universe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s true. No matter how dire the situation, or crazy the story may seem, they found themselves coming back to each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nick and matt lang have truly outdone themselves with nightmare time, i can't imagine the thought process that went into those amazing ideas.</p>
<p>anyways i hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>please leave a kudos and a comment, they are much appreciated!</p>
<p>feel free to follow my tumblr (same username)</p>
<p>thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>